Return of an Old Friend
by Sapphonest
Summary: Dan's back, but he's evil! Written in 2000; 11yo.


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.

Summary: Dan's back... dun dun dun! (It was my 1st fic, so don't be too harsh)

Return of an Old Friend

It's a cold, wet, and stormy morning at the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe and Piper are in the kitchen tring to get Paige to tell them where she was last night.  
"You were gone 'till two in the morning!" yells Phoebe. "You could have at least told us where you were going, what if we were attacked? We could have been killed!" Piper says to Paige as she paces back and forth.  
"But you weren't, you didn't need me last night. Besides, maybe what I was doing last night is personal!" Paige says snobishly.  
"Paige, we don't keep secrets from each other, we can't afford to," begins Phoebe but she was cut off by Piper, "Except for that Cole thing, when you told us that you vanquished him!"  
"Well... that's different, I was in love with him, I couldn't vanquish him!" Phoebe says.  
"That's besides the point. What if you were attacked last night? We couldn't have helped you!" Piper asks Paige.  
"Well, I'm sorry. I won't do it again! " Paige says as she gets up and walks out of the kitchen.  
"UUGGGG!" yells Piper.  
"Don't worry, she just has to adjust to our rules, she isn't used to them," says Phoebe as they both leave the kitchen. Then Cole walks up to Phoebe and says 'HI'.  
"Hey Cole" says Phoebe.  
"What were you yelling about?" asks Cole.  
"Nothing, Paige just stayed out 'till two in the morning. Piper was worried!" responds Phoebe.  
"Oh, well I got to go to P3 and help set up for Forties Night, but I'll see you later!" Cole says back. And he walks out the door.

Piper walks up to her room and sits on her bed and looks around. She notices a new box in her room and walks over to it. Paige then walks in and says,  
"Those were in Prue's closet, I found them when I was cleaning it out. I thought that you would want them."  
"Thank you, I would love to keep these!" Piper says back. She sits on her bed again and starts to look through the pictures that were in the box. She sees an old bent and partially torn photo that looks as though someone had been clinging to it and picks it up. It was an old photo of Prue and Andy sitting on a park swing laughing. Piper now realized why the picture was so torn. Prue had been holding it after Andy had been killed by a demon while trying to save her. Then Piper saw another picture that looked familiar, picked it up, looked at it and almost instantaneously put it back down. It was a picture of her with Dan sitting on the couch together. Then Piper got up picked up the picture and walked out of her room. She walked down to the living room and threw it in the fire place.  
"What was that?" asks Phoebe as she walks into the living room.  
"Nothing...it was nothing!" Piper quickly replies.  
"No, I saw something, what 's on that piece of paper?" Phoebe snaps curiously. Phoebe walks past Piper as she grabs it out of the fire place. Phoebe stops and looks at the picture in her hand, then back at Piper.  
"Oh sorry!" says Phoebe as she relizes that the photo is of Piper and Dan. Then she gets a premonition of Dan sitting on the couch...naked!  
"It's okay." replies Piper looking at the floor. Then Phoebe suddenly drops the picture back into the fire place and then Piper lights the fire and they both leave the room.

As the picture starts to burn it begins forming the shape of a head, then, a body. After a few seconds the picture has turned into a complete human body. The fire immediately flickers out and there is a person left sitting in the fire place. Soon, Piper and Phoebe return to the from the dining room to see a man sitting on the couch. As they move around to the front of the couch, they notice the man is sitting there with his legs crossed and covered by nothing more than a pillow Piper instantly recognizes that the naked mystery is none other than her ex boyfriend... Dan. Startled, Piper demands an explanation of why he is there...and why he is sitting there completely naked.  
"Well, it's nice to see you again too...Piper. Hello, Phoebe."  
"Why are you here... and WHERE are your clothes?" demands Piper...again.  
"If you haven't noticed already, it is raining cats and dogs outside. I had to walk here from the bus stop and got drenched. I took the liberty to put my stuff in the dryer!" Dan explains as the dryer suddenly starts to rumble. "and since it's nothing you haven't seen before, Piper, I thought I would wait here until I could ask you for something to wear until they are dry."  
"Okay, but why are you here in the first place?" Phoebe asks yet again.  
"LEO!" Piper hollers. Leo walks around the corner  
"Ye...?" Leo begins "What is DAN doing here? And where are his clothes?" Leo demands.  
"That is why I called you. Can Dan borrow some clothes until his dry? IT WON'T BE LONG...I PROMISE." Piper hints indirectly.  
"I guess. I'll be right back." Leo walks around the corner and orbs to his room. "Well, Why are you here, Dan?" Phoebe asks for the fourth time.  
"Well, honestly, I missed you, Piper. I wanted to see you again...and..." he begins as he lowers himself off the couch and onto one knee (still covering himself with only the pillow)  
"Piper, after all the time I've been away, and all that I've done over the last year, you've been the only one I can think about. I guess what I'm trying to say is...Well...Piper, will you marry me?" He finishes as he holds out a beautiful diamond ring. Piper just stands there...stunned.  
"Excuse me?" Phoebe says just barely getting the sentence out.  
"What, are you crazy. Of coarse not! What are you thinking!" Piper starts yelling insanly as Leo orbs in with Paige to see what's going on without thinking.  
"What the hell is going on here!" Leo demands throwing an old pair of sweat pants and a holey shirt at Dan immediatly. "Well, I saw Leo with his girlfriend and I thought that you still loved me since you weren't with him!" Dan explains. "What, Leo doesn't have a girlfriend, he's my husband! And Paige isn't with him, she's our sister!" explains Piper.  
"Your 'HUSBAND', you married that freak! yells Dan.  
"He's not a freak, and I can't believe that you even thought that I would marry you after what you did to Leo! Don't think so" Piper yells.  
"He proposed to you!" Leo yells looking at Piper, "You proposed to her!" Leo yells at Dan.  
"Yeah, I did. I thought that she finally dumped you and you were with 'Paige' or whatever her name is!" Dan yells back. "Yeah, the name is Paige! And from what I understand you are Piper's jealous ex-boyfriend, emphasis on EX, and you just want to come back to ruin Leo and the love that they share. If anyone were a freak I would have to say it was you. Not to mention JERK, and LOSER!" Paige screams half way across the room to Dan who is sitting there in silence. Piper looks over at Leo and then walks over to him and stands next to him.  
"Listen Piper, I know that you don't seem to love me..." begins Dan.  
"Love you, I don't even LIKE you! I was over you before we even broke up!" Piper corrects Dan.  
"Dan, she isn't your girlfriend anymore, forget about her. We're married, we love eachother. Nobody can ever break that up! Especially you!" Leo snaps as he backs out of the room.

When Leo gets to the dryer and opens it, he notices that it is empty. At that, Leo orbs back into the living room to find that Dan has knocked out Phoebe and Paige and kidnapped Piper after an obvious struggle.  
"Damnit! Where the hell did he take her?" Leo yelled even louder than before. Leo runs over to Paige and heals her and then tells her to get Phoebe while he goes to get Cole from P3.

In a small room ,with only red lights to brighten it, stood Piper, Dan, and a bunch of weird looking people who seemed very excited to see her.  
"See Piper, told you you should have married me!" Dan says snobishly.  
"What the hell are you, Dan. Are you like a demon or something, cause it would be nice to vanquish your sorry ass!" Piper snaps back.  
"Well, that's no way to treat your husband, sweetie!" Dan says back gleeming.  
"I'm not your 'sweetie' and you're not my husband!" Piper quickly corrects him.  
"Paige, Phoebe, and LEO! will find me!" Piper says as she calls for her husband.

Back at the manor Cole, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige were all hovering over the BOS and Phoebe were fliping the pages. She stoped on a page and Paige asks her what it is.  
"It's Naxis! He recruits human's and turns them evil!" exclaims Phoebe.  
"What do you mean, like a school or something!" Paige asks.  
"Not really, the demon in charge doesn't teach you anyting. He recruits human's who he thinks are strong enough to kill. He tells them to kill someone and if they do, then your with the brotherhood!" Cole explains.  
"So, is it the same thing that happened to Tom?" asks Phoebe.  
"God, next person in is Shawn!" Phoebe says in a half whisper.  
"Who?" asks Cole.  
"Well first it was Prue's ex-boyfriend, now it's Piper's. Next is mine!" says Phoebe.  
"Do we really have to talk about your ex-boyfriends!" Cole says.  
"Sorry!" Phoebe says.  
"No, with Tom he was recruited not to join anything, but to be the sources buddy!" explains Cole.  
"Why don't we scry for Piper. Paige you try!" Phoebe says as Paige walks over to a map and grabs the crystal.  
"I found her!" crys Paige.  
"LEO!" Leo hears Piper's cry and orbs out.

Piper is sitting on the floor, crying. Leo orbs in next to Piper and touches her back. She quickly spins around to see who it was. When she sees that it is Leo she throws herself onto him and starts to cry even harder.  
"It's okay, I'm here now, honey!"

Phoebe is still looking through the book when suddenly, the book begins to flip it's pages back to the page on Naxis. "Prue, is that you? Or is it Grams?" asks Phoebe.  
"No that's the book, look!" says Cole pointing at the book. They all look and see a page slowly appering. Phoebe and Paige run to it and when the page was fully developed Phoebe begins to read:

DANIEL GORDAN

RECRUITED BY NAXIS, HE IS KNOWN FOR KILLING ANYONE HE IS SENT TO DESTROY.

"So he's an assasin" says Paige, never failing to state the obvious.

NEW TO THE POWER, DAN DOESN'T KNOW MUCH OF IT BUT DOES WHAT HE IS TOLD. AT THIS TIME HIS PRIMARY ASSIGNMENT IS TO DESTROY THE CHARMED ONES, WITH WHOM HE HAS A DEFINING PAST

"Does everybody have it out for us!" exclaims Paige.  
"Welcome to our world!" Phoebe jokes.

VANQUISH

SEND THIS ONCE HUMAN BEING  
WITHOUT KNOWING WITHOUT SEEING  
TO WHERE HE WAS BEFORE  
A HEART OF GOLD  
AND REMEMBERING TODAY FOREVER MORE

Phoebe finished reading the page without reading the spell.  
"Well, Dan is a demon, he has Piper, he's pissed at her for marrying Leo, and we have no clue if Leo has found her or not! This is just great!" says Paige. Right then Leo orbs in with Piper still crying, but not as much as before.  
"Piper, Leo are you guys alright? Is she okay?" Phoebe says in a panic.  
"She's okay, just a little scared!" Leo answers still holding Piper.  
"I was in a small room, and Dan was there with a lot of other people, I didn't know who anyone was, except for Dan!" Piper says as she calms her tears.  
"You're okay now, your home with all of us nothing bad will happen!" says Leo as he calms Piper down some more. At that moment, Dan and his gang blink in and stop in their tracks.  
"Go get the book, Paige. Go get it!" Cole yells. Paige runs to the BOS and picks it up. Then she runs back to Phoebe and they tell Piper to say it along with them.

"SEND THIS ONCE HUMAN BEING  
WITHOUT KNOWING WITHOUT SEEING  
TO WHERE HE WAS BEFORE  
A HEART OF GOLD  
AND REMEMBERING TODAY NEVER MORE"

As the three of them finish the spell, Dan was engulfed in flames and he disapered. Piper turned around again to look at Leo and then she heard something and turned back around.  
"What the...Where am I!" Dan says.  
"Piper, is that you? What the hell am I doing here?" Dan says very confused.  
"Leo, hello. Nice to see you!" Dan says.  
"Piper, are you still with this guy?" Dan whispers into Piper's ear.  
"Yes, were married!" Piper says to Dan as if he were stupid.  
"That's nice." Dan mutters.  
"Still, why am I here? A while ago I was with Jennifer! Now, I'm here!" Dan says still confused.  
"Should we tell him?" asks Phoebe.  
"Tell me what?" Dan demands.  
"I guess he deserves to know!" answers Piper.  
"Dan, listen. The reason that you are here is that you were turned into a demon. Yes, I know what you're thinking and I completly understand. But you have to believe me, you were a demon. And... I'm a witch...We are witches. That's how Prue died, a demon killed her. You have been chosen to be a demon and you were sent to kill us.  
"You are a what...Are you telling me that you are a character out of a fairytale!" Dan starts to yell. "Do you expect me to believe you?" Dan finishes.  
"Show him Piper!" says Phoebe. Piper tells Paige to grab something and drop it. Paige picks up a vase and lets go. Piper freezes it and Dan just stands there stunned. Then Paige orbs out and then orbs in and Leo does the same.  
"Leo too! Is that why you picked him over me, because he was like you! If that's it then I feel very sorry for the both of you because you (pointing at Piper) could have had me!" Dan yells.  
"No, we are together because we love eachother!" says Piper.  
"You should see them, no two people are more in love than the two of them!" Paige says to Dan. "And I've only known them for like two or three months.  
"Where's Prue?" Dan asks.  
"Um... she died I told you that a minute ago!" says Piper.  
"I think that you better leave!" Leo ordered Dan. And they all walk downstairs and to the door.  
"Next time you try and propose, try doing it with clothes on!" Piper says to Dan.  
"What? I proposed to you...I was naked? What!" says Dan confused. "...Nevermind, I don't want to know!" Dan finishes.  
"Bye!" Phoebe says as she pushes Dan out the door and shuts it in his face.

The five of them (Cole,Phoebe, Piper, Leo, and Paige) were all sitting on the couch and were watching 'Who's the Boss'. Leo and Piper were looking at eachother, then they both hopped up and ran up the stairs.  
"Well, I know what they're doing!" says Paige then she looks back to the T.V. and sighs!  
"It's incredable!" exclaims Phoebe.  
"What...What's incredable?" Paige asks anxiously.  
"That girl Samantha...she looks just like me when I was 13!" Phoebe exclaims. Then Cole looks at Phoebe and they too disappear up the stairs.

The end


End file.
